Photon-Belt Wave Cannon
The Photon-Belt Wave Cannon series displays the awesome firepower of R-Series craft. The beams themselves cannot be sustained for long, but they have an impressive range and will easily obliterate low-level Bydo instantly. Variants of the Photon-Belt Wave Cannon are also used by Bydo forces. Photon-Belt Wave Cannon This is a beam-type Wave Cannon that fires a steady ray of damaging energy. The beam's width and longevity increase as loops accumulate and it has a loose cone-like shape. R-Type Final 2 Loop Max. Boasts a range of 380,000 km (the distance from the Earth to the moon), but problems with the cooling system prevent peak power deployment in battle situations. The R-9D Shooting Star earns it's name with this weapon. R-Type Command A Wave Cannon with longer range and increased charge time. Radar support needed to maximize its range. This weapon, called the Range Wave, fires beyond its own radar, to a total of six hexes straight ahead. It's once again carried by the Rwf-9D Shooting Star. Photon-Belt Wave Cannon II As per the above incarnation, but with an additional loop to increase power and longevity. R-Type Final 3 Loop Max. A more deadly version of the Photon-Belt Wave Cannon. Discharge time is extended, thereby increasing the total damage inflicted. The R-9D2 Morning Star was constructed entirely around the improvement of this weapon. Steady Photon-Belt Wave Cannon The main differences between this weapon and the Photon-Belt Wave Cannon, is that the Steady Wave is completely cylindrical in effect, has a small irradiation radius at the tip of the weapon's barrel, and persists for slightly longer. The first version of this cannon is also weaker than the second version of the aforementioned cannon. R-Type Final 2 Loop Max. Based on the Photon-Belt Wave Cannon. Discharge time was lengthened, but destructive power dropped slightly. This cannon was tested with the R-9DH Grace Note. R-Type Command A Range Wave modified for shorter charge times. Retains its effective range, at reduced power. Referred to as the "Dense Wave" and equipped by the Rwf-9DH Grace Note. Much weaker than the predecessor. Steady Photon-Belt Wave Cannon II This upgrade to the first Steady Wave Cannon grants improved power and longevity. R-Type Final 3 Loop Max. Developed to make up for the drop in firepower seen in the Steady gun. Peak output is higher than that of the Photon Belt Wave Cannon. This is the only change separating the R-9DH2 Hot Conductor from the Grace Note mentioned above. Steady Photon-Belt Wave Cannon III The last upgrade to the Steady Wave Cannon series results in a very powerful beam. So useful is this weapon that pilots are encouraged to not use it extensively, for it may atrophy necessary piloting skills. R-Type Final 4 Loop Max. Longest firing time of all Wave Cannons. Can be very useful depending on the situation, but overuse can result in tactical laziness. The R-9DH3 Concertmaster is a large craft that is virtually half-ship and half Wave Cannon due to the hardware needed to achieve the full power of this Wave Cannon. Category:Weapons Category:Wave Cannons Category:Wave Cannons in R-Type Final